Ultimate Universe Spider: Beginning
by Silentman87
Summary: [One-Shot Story] Set in an alternate universe were the world is not what it seems. As events from certain parts of history has been altered in ways no one expects. Before the spider begins his adventure, see the world he lives as it was made


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man, its characters or stories, as I neither own any other Marvel character. This is purely a fan made story. I don´t make any money out from this.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello there. This here is a new fanfiction I've actually thought off it out of some sense of curiosity, and maybe I felt like I wanted to try out**

**This however a one-shot story, and is only a prequel of the actual story I will be doing soon. So for now enjoy**

* * *

_1853 (During the Indian Massacre)_

_Riding on horses is a young Jonathan Clay riding through the woods, as he appears to be holding a blue gem in his hand_

**Jonathan Clay:** Come on. Come on! Let me make it!

_Jonathan got out of the woods and was shocked to see the village in flames_

**Jonathan Clay:** No

_In the wilderness, a group of Confederation soldiers are seen attacking a Native America village. With a number of deaths rising and the village in flames, as many of the survivors escape to the mountains, but among them is his friend, Alan Krandal, who is seen wielding a knife and gun as he kills as much of the Confederation soldiers while trying to help the villagers escape_

(**_STAB_**) (**_STAB_**) (**_BLAM_**) (**_BLAM_**) (**_STAB_**)

**Alan Krandal:** HURRY! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!

**?: **AAAAHHH!

**?: **Hurry! We must flee!

**Alan Krandal:** JUST GO! GET AS MANY AS YOU CAN! (**_BLAM_**) AGH!

_Suddenly, Alan was shot by one of the Confederation general in the chest and kneel down on the ground while trying to get up. While the general approaches and pointing a gun at his head_

**Alan Krandal:** ***pant* *pant*** Agh…

**Confederation General:** Well I never thought of seeing you protecting these savages

**Alan Krandal:** ***pant* **You…These people…have nothing to do…with it

**Confederation General:** Doesn't matter. All that matters is for them to be gone. This piece of land will be ours for the taking

**Alan Krandal:** ***pant*** You…are** *pant*** a monster, general

**Confederation General:** And you are a traitor. Time for you to die

**Jonathan Clay:** NOOOO!

(**_BLAM_**)

**Confederation General:** AAAAAGGGH!

_As he was about to shoot Alan on the head, Jonathan appeared and shot the Confederation General's hand_

**Alan Krandal:** A-Alan?

**Jonathan Clay:** THIS ENDS NOW!

(**_BLAM_**) (**_BLAM_**) (**_BLAM_**) (**_BLAM_**) (**_BLAM_**)

**?: **AAAGGGH!

**?: **UGH!

**?: **ACK!

**Jonathan Clay:** HOW ABOUT I SPEED THINGS UP!

_Jonathan then used the blue gem's power and fired his gun as the bullets bend to their targets. Quickly killing off nearly every Confederation soldier in the area, as the Confederation General watched in shock while couldn't believe what has happen_

**Confederation General:** Impossible…That is…impossible!

**Alan Krandal:** AAAAAAH!

(**_STAB_**)

**Confederation General:** URGH!

_As he was left distracted, Alan took out his knife and stabbed the Confederation General on the back of his sides. Hitting his kidneys as it starts bleeding, with the general in pain_

**Confederation General:** AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!

**Alan Krandal:** G-Got…you…**_*cough* *cough*_**

_Still wounded from the shot, Alan collapsed on the floor as his chest is bleeding out_

**Confederation General:** You…bastard. I'm gonna-

**Jonathan Clay:** YOU'RE DONE!

_Jonathan suddenly tackles the injured Confederation General and starts punching him in the face_

(**_POW_**) (**_POW_**) (**_POW_**) (**_POW_**)

**Confederation General:** Agh

**Jonathan Clay:** WHY!? WHY THESE VILLAGERS!?

**Confederation General:** W-Why!? Y-You think…we would forget what happened…at Fort William!?

**Jonathan Clay:** THESE PEOPLE HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! THESE PEOPLE ARE INNOCENT!

**Confederation General:** Hah! Innocent? People? These…savages are animals…They're not people

**Jonathan Clay:** Oh no? Then try this!

_Using the blue gem's power, Jonathan made the Confederation General feel nothing but shame for his action as he made him feel the sadness and horror that has befallen on them. Causing him to feel a sense of shame_

**Confederation General:** …Oh…god…

**Jonathan Clay:** You feel it now!? Every pain you've cause for your own bullshit

**Confederation General:** Oh…Oh god…What have we-

**Jonathan Clay:** You're dying, general. And that is something you'll take to the grave, as you reach the afterlife carrying that shame in your soul. Die like the monster that you are

(**_BLAM_**)

_Jonathan placed a gun at his chest and shot him, as he bleeds. With the General death, Jonathan then turn and sees Alan being bled to the ground_

**Jonathan Clay:** ALAN!

_Jonathan ran to the bleeding Alan, who appears to be dying, as he held him in his arms_

**Jonathan Clay:** Alan. Alan!

**Alan Krandal:** ***cough* *cough*** J-Jonathan…

**Jonathan Clay:** Hang on, Alan. I-I'm gonna get you help

**Alan Krandal:** ***cough* **T-Too late…for that ***cough* *cough*** O-Oh…shit

**Jonathan Clay:** Alan, don't

**Alan Krandal:** A-Are…Are my people…safe?

**Jonathan Clay:** They are…They're okay

**Alan Krandal:** G-Good…Good…I…I'm s-sorry…Jonathan…I-I-

**Jonathan Clay:** I love you too, Alan

**Alan Krandal:** …

**Jonathan Clay:** I love you. So don't…Don't you dare!

**Alan Krandal:** …I'm…s-sorry…I-I-I love…I love…I…I…

**Jonathan Clay:** A-Alan? Alan!? ALAN!

_With his last breath, Alan dies in his arms. Leaving Jonathan completely saddened by his passing_

* * *

_1864 (During the American Civil War)_

_Montgomery, Alabama (Capital of the Confederate States of America)_

**Two-Gun Kid:** TAKE IT!

(**_BANG_**) (**_BANG_**) (**_BANG_**) (**_BANG_**)

**Confederate Soldier 1: **AGH!

**Confederate Soldier 2:** UGH!

**Annie Oakley:** How do you like that, boys!

**Two-Gun Kid:** TO YOUR RIGHT!

**Red Wolf:** I GOT THIS!

_Two-Gun Kid and Annie Oakley shoot through a few Confederate Soldiers with their guns, while Red Wolf cut through with his tomahawk, as Doc Holliday, Kid Colt, and Billy the Kid fight in order to get to the Montgomery Convention, with Rawhide Kid leading through_

**Doc Holliday:** Well they've been busy!

**Kid Colt:** Aren't we all?

**Billy the Kid:** Well we better get this guy fast!

**Rawhide Kid:** Help me cut through a path! I'll deal with this!

_Fighting through an army of Confederate Soldiers with Union soldiers advancing, Rawhide Kid rides his horse through and into the Montgomery Convention to go after the Confederate Leader. Jefferson Davis_

_Montgomery Convention: Jefferson Davis's Office_

_Rawhide Kid smashes through the doors and confronted Jefferson Davis, who is sitting on his seat_

**Rawhide Kid:** Hello Mr Davis

**Jefferson Davis:** I've heard about you. The Rawhide Kid and his Sensational Seven. Helping the Union Soldiers take control over our territories and killed off most of my soldiers

**Rawhide Kid:** A necessary step to keep this country altogether

**Jefferson Davis:** I know the feeling, but what I don't get is why you would be so eagered to bring us down with this much hardship. Even Lincoln wouldn't like that

**Rawhide Kid:** …Do you know about the spirit known as We-Pi-Ahk?

**Jefferson Davis:** What's that?

**Rawhide Kid:** It's something the Natives of this land view as the spirit of this land. A protector of some kind

**Jefferson Davis:** You believe in this Injun folk tales?

**Rawhide Kid:** You may not want to believe it, but there is some level of truth to it. One I've learnt a couple of years back, and it taught me things I never thought I would learn. But what else I was not prepared is what it would show me

**Rawhide Kid:** And that is?

**Jefferson Davis:** …What your legacy will bring to this country, and the generations that will follow. That is something I will not let it happen

**Rawhide Kid:** You mean theses slaves? Our property? Our livelihood? You've already won. What more there is to it?

**Jefferson Davis:** …

**Rawhide Kid:** …

**Jefferson Davis:** …Do what you like. I surrender. At least there would be no more bloodshed

**Rawhide Kid:** …That's not going to happen

**Jefferson Davis:** What are you saying?

**Rawhide Kid:** I don't want you to surrender. I want you to shoot yourself

**Jefferson Davis:** What?

**Rawhide Kid:** You have a gun in your table. I want you to pick it up, load the gun. Place it on your head and pull the trigger

**Jefferson Davis:** That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. What makes you think I would do such a thing?

**Rawhide Kid:** With this

_Rawhide Kid took out from his pocket the blue gem in his hands and used its power. Forcing Jefferson to take out his gun and put it in his head_

**Jefferson Davis:** N-No!

**Rawhide Kid:** There we go

**Jefferson Davis:** W-W-Why…are you doing this?

**Rawhide Kid:** Because I saw what your legacy will bring, and it needs to be buried forever

**Jefferson Davis:** N-No. NO!

(**_BLAM_**)

_The trigger was pulled as Jefferson Davis is now dead. Rawhide Kid watched as he knows it was the only way to see the war ending_

**Rawhide Kid:** …I'm not the kind of guy that would do this, but I was left with no other choice. And…I don't think anyone has a choice in this either

_Washington DC:_

_Outside the White House_

_Standing on a podium are the Sensational Seven, who are surrounded by a large number of people, as President Abraham Lincoln approach and congratulated them for helping the Union assume control over the Confederate territory and win the war altogether _

**Abraham Lincoln:** My fellow Americans. It is with great pride that after our long struggle that this war against the true value of our nation is finally over. And this would not have been possible if it wasn't for the brave efforts of theses extraordinary brand of heroes, regardless of their race, more bloodshed would have been spilled over this great nation. On behalf of every one of us and our forces, I would like to say thank you. May we congratulate "The Sensational Seven"

_The entire crowd applauded loudly to thank the Sensational Seven, as they've disbanded the Confederate Power and ended the Civil War. Rawhide Kid looked upon the crowed and knows he and his team have succeeded. Holding the blue gem in his hand as it slightly glow bright _

* * *

_20th July, 1944_

_East Prissia: Wolfsschanze (Wolf's Lair)_

_Inside a heavily-forted base are Nazi soldiers entering, as they see the entire place completely destroyed after the explosion took place. Taking a number of lives in the process, and among them is Adolf Hitler, who the Nazi soldiers now see his burnt corpse dead_

**Nazi Soldier 1:** (_Speaking German_) My god. Hitler is dead

**Nazi Soldier 2:** (_Speaking German_) We must notify Joseph Goebbels. He must be notified of this

_A Weeks Later:_

_Germany: Berlin_

_Reichstag building_

_Standing in front of a large crowd filled with German citizens including a large number of Nazi soldiers as Joseph Goebbels, who was Adolf Hitler's follower and now new leader of Nazi Germany, as he gives his speech_

**Joseph Goebbels:** (_Speaking German_) My fellow patriots. It is with sadness that our leader, Herr Hitler, was met with a sudden pass. His death still shook us all, but what is worse is that he was betrayed by those he called allies. Let us not take this with faulty for his death has served him as a martyr for his cause and beliefs. That he seeks to make Germany great again. With no outside interference and obliteration in the path of progress. We must not let his death be in vain. I swear to you all. The good people of Germany and my fellow patriots that we will never flutter and fall. For we Germans will rise!

_The entire crowed cheered as Joseph walked in to meet with his members of government. Among them is Adolf Hitler's second-in-command, Hermann Göring, and Commander of the Replacement Army and General Plenipotentiary for the Third Reich, Heinrich Himmler_

**Heinrich Himmler:** (_Speaking German_) My friend. That was quite a speech

**Joseph Goebbels:** (_Speaking German_) Just trying to live up to Hitler's example

**Hermann Göring:** (_Speaking German_) If you can. The man is charismatic enough to infect the populace

**Joseph Goebbels:** (_Speaking German_) So what's the next matter of business?

**Heinrich Himmler:** (_Speaking German_) A new Head of Research and Development Division was supposed to oversee plans with us. Hitler liked him enough and was offered this position himself

**Joseph Goebbels:** (_Speaking German_) Where is he now?

**Hermann Göring:** (_Speaking German_) He should be here by now

**Heinrich Himmler:** (_Speaking German_) And there he is

_Appearing in a full Nazi uniform and approach the men he'll be working with_

**?:** Hello gentlemen

**Heinrich Himmler:** (_Speaking German_) Ah here you are. Joseph Goebbels, this is Hitler's new recruit. The man who will rise Germany to the skies. Herr Kleiser

_The man standing with a smirk on his face is the Nazi's Head of Research and Development Devision, Herr Kleiser_

**Herr Kleiser:** Greetings my fellow patriots

**Joseph Goebbels:** (_Speaking German_) I've heard many great things from you. I've been looking forward to working with you

**Herr Kleiser:** Please. The honour is mine to give

* * *

_1953 (Near the End of WWII)_

_The North Atlantic_

_Flying above the ocean are US Airplanes, as Allied forces saw some rockets being fired into the sky from an island. The Allied forces jumped off and landing on the island, as they come into contact by Nazi soldiers, who are defending the castle. Among them moving forward is Jack Fury and the Howling Commandos_

**Jack Fury:** Keep it moving ladies! Dum Dum! What's your status!?

**Dum Dum Dugan:** Pretty busy, Fury!

**Jack Fury:** Gabe!

**Gabe Jones:** We're pinned down, sir! And I don't think Jacques and James can get close!

**Jacques Dernier:** I'll be with you in a moment, misour!

**James Montgomery Falsworth:** Well sod this! I should have stayed home in England!

**Jack Fury:** And James!?

**Gabe Jones:** What do you think!?

**James Howlett:** AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!

(**_SKINT_**)

_Heading straight forward is James Howlett, who brought out his claws and starts slicing up Nazi soldiers, but was hit by a barrage of bullets_

(**_BBBBBKKKKKRRRRRRTTTTT_**)

**Jack Fury:** JAMES!

**James Howlett:** I'M GOOD! BUT I DON'T THINK I CAN GO THROUGH!

**Jack Fury:** DAMN!

**Gabe Jones:** WHERE'S CAP!?

**James Montgomery Falsworth:** Look!

_Suddenly, a plane is seen being crashed into the castle, as the entrance to the castle was exposed, but coming out of it was Captain America himself as he turns towards the allied soldiers_

**James Howlett: **Show off

**Jack Fury:** Finally took your sweet time!

**Captain America:** Okay soldiers! Let's take this dump!

_Captain America went in while leading the Allied forces in the castle, as he and the Howling Commandos went directly to where the Nazi's were launching their rockets _

_Inside the Castle: Launch Pad_

_Captain America and the Howling Commandos enters and sees the last remaining rocket, which appears to be more advanced than the other ones _

**James Montgomery Falsworth:** Bloody hell. Look at that

**Gabe Jones:** They would wipe the whole world with it

**Captain America:** San, Francisco, New York, Miami, and Texas may have been hit. Meaning this rocket might be reserved for Washington

**Jack Fury:** My thoughts exactly. All the more reasons to shut this down

(**_BBBKKKRRRTTT_**)

_Nazi Soldiers are seen at one of the platforms as they open fire, while Captain America and the Howling Commandos are taking cover_

**Jacques Dernier:** This does not bold well!

**James Howlet: **I can get in there and try gut these bubs!

**Jack Fury:** You maybe unstoppable, James, but you're not unbeatable!

**Captain America:** Then I'll charge in and stop the rocket while you deal with this!

**Jack Fury:** You really taking this super-soldier crap seriously!

**Captain America:** You know me, Fury! I have a dance waiting for me back home!

_Without a second thought, Captain America used his shield to block the fire while he jumps onto a chain and swings his way through, while the Howling Commandos used this chance and killed some of the Nazi soldiers that were firing. On his way, Captain America reached the control centre and was surprised to see Nazi scientist with what appears to be aliens, who have just notice his arrival_

**Captain America:** What the hell?

**Herr Kleiser:** Ah, I see you've arrived Captain America. I see our fortunes have crossed yet again

_Arriving in the scene is Heer Kleiser, who walked out of the shadows to confront Captain America_

**Captain America:** Kleiser

**Herr Kleiser:** I see you've met our guests. Well not guest so do speak

**Captain America:** Who are they? What do they want!?

**Herr Kleiser:** Now! Start with the countdown!

_The Nazi scientist started the countdown and escape while the aliens start attacking Captain America, who has appeared to have put up a fight and manage to take them down, until Kleiser jumped in and punched him far _

(**_POW_**)

**Herr Kleiser:** This war is over and you have lost!

**Captain America:** Agh. Then you've haven't heard! Goebbels surrendered and the Nazi regime has fallen!

(**_POW_**)

**Herr Kleiser:** UGH!

**Captain America:** And you will all pay!

(**_POW_**)

**Herr Kleiser:** OOF!

**Captain America:** For all the injustice you've caused!

(**_WHAM_**)

**Herr Kleiser:** AGH!

**Captain America:** And the billions of people you've murdered!

(**_KAPOW_**)

Kleiser was kicked back and knocked down, as Captain America threw his shield in his chest as it pierced through, but somehow he appeared to be still alive but his human form appears appears to have difficulties

**Captain America:** What!?

**Herr Kleiser:** You fool! You think this is about Goebbels or the Nazis!? No! This is far more then that!

_Suddenly, the countdown finished and the rocket appeared to be taking off_

**Captain America:** No!

**Herr Kleiser:** Everyone evacuate now! I'll deal with this!

_With Captain America seeing this and quickly jumps aboard, as Kleiser jumps aboard as well. Turning his hands into claws. Meanwhile, the Howling Commandos who after taking care of the Nazi soldiers sees the rocket being launched while Captain America is still on board_

**James Howlet: **What the hell?

**Jack Fury:** Cap!

_In the air, Captain America manages to reach the panel and opens it. Taking out a grenade and plans to have it set off inside. But Kleiser manages to grab on to him_

**Captain America:** Agh!

**Herr Kleiser:** You will not stop this, Captain! This world's fate is sealed!

**Captain America:** No! I won't let it!

_Captain America removes the pin from the grenade and set it to explode_

**Herr Kleiser:** No! (**_WHAM_**) Agh!

_Used his head to knock his face, Captain America threw the grenade in the rocket and took out his knife. Stabbing Kleiser's hand onto the rocket_

(**_STAB_**)

**Herr Kleiser:** AAAAGGGH!

**Captain America:** DIE WITH YOUR DREA, KLEISER!

**Herr Kleiser:** NOOOOO!

(**_KAABOOOOOOOOM_**)

_Captain America jumped off while the grenade set off. Causing the rocket to explode, which Kleiser was caught in, as it sets off an extremely large explosion. Enough to cover the sky in its white gaze. The Howling Commandos and the rest of the surviving forces watched in shock after what they've just saw. Believing the Captain America is in the blast and believe to be dead. Unknown however is Captain America who survived after being caught in the blast, but was left unconscious as he fell into an icy sea and fell deep_

* * *

_22nd November 1973_

_Texas: Dallas_

(**_BANG_**) (**_BANG_**) (**_BANG_**)

_In the middle of the day while an extremely large amount of protestors are seen filling up the streets demanding the president resign, as police officers and army personals starts restraining, arresting, and beating them up. However, all became meaningless as shots were heard as the car that contains the most controversial person in US history. The 4 term US President Richard Nixon is dead. Shot in the head, as the car that was carrying him rushes away _

**Journalist 1:** The bullet blew his head open. No one would survive that!

**Journalist 2:** I got it on camera

**Bystander:** Hah! No-one's gonna missed that fascist bastard!

**Police Officer:** You shut your mouth!

(**_POW_**)

_The police officer punched the bystander hard in the face that he fell unconscious. This has caused the protestors, the rioters, and the civilian population to attack the army and the police officers in sight. Leading to an all-out brawl that has caused some of them from both sides to be killed_

_Outside Dallas (50 Miles Away)_

_Abandoned Gas Station_

_Arriving on bike is the man who shot Nixon, Frank Simpson, as he took out his gun and stood in front of the abandoned gas station. Knowing that a certain someone is also there_

**Frank Simpson:** I know you're here, Fury! There's no point hiding this!

_Knowing he's been discovered, coming out from the gas station is an old man in his 50's. Jack Fury, as he comes out holding his gun_

**Jack Fury:** Figured it would have come to this

**Frank Simpson:** Fury

**Jack Fury:** Well congratulations should be in order for you, huh Simpson?

**Frank Simpson:** You know why I have to do this, Fury! He has to die or else this country will burn!

**Jack Fury:** You don't think I know that!? We've been investigating Nixon for possible corruption and abuse of power!

**Frank Simpson:** There's no right anymore! You know that!

**Jack Fury:** You don't think I've forgotten Da Nang do you!?

**Frank Simpson:** Why would you still have that eye-patch then!?

**Jack Fury:** Frank

**Frank Simpson:** Our brothers died Fury! Our brothers died believing we were in the right! But look at us! Look what has happened! We're just pawns! Pawns for some selfish politicians that looks to make a name for himself! While they sit here at home drinking expensive whiskey and eat expensive meals our brothers were force to travel god knows how many miles to fight a war that has nothing to do with us, AND WE COME HOME IN A BODY BAG WHILE THEY DELIVERS USELESS SPEECHES AND PLAY GOLF!

**Jack Fury:** …

**Frank Simpson:** What is the point of it all, Fury! What is the point of us even dying in battle if it meant nothing! They're just addicts, Fury. Addicts of their own gluttony and greed! The fucker Nixon deserved to die!

**Jack Fury:** That's not for you to decide!

**Frank Simpson:** And yet you let me kill the man after knowing you had a chance to stop me

**Jack Fury:** You think I'd let you?

**Frank Simpson:** After what happen with your son, Max?

**Jack Fury:** …

**Frank Simpson:** In the end we're not so different. We do what was needed to serve this country and protect the people we care about

**Jack Fury:** Don't…Don't you dare

**Frank Simpson:** My condolences about losing your son. I can imagine what it felt like for you and Nia. I've seen my share of loss in Da Nang

**Jack Fury:** …You know that you were being used all this time. And by Kissinger no less. So why go through with it?

**Frank Simpson:** Because this needs to happen. For I have seen the Eagle's will

**Jack Fury:** What?

**Frank Simpson:** The spirit of this country. The Eagle Chief, We-Pi-Ahk. The spirit has shown me the future and it is bleak

**Jack Fury:** Are you serious with this Native America crap!?

**Frank Simpson:** It is not fantasy! I saw it! It showed me, and it told me that Nixon needs to die so that we would progress as a country once more, and that your son would play a part in it

**Jack Fury:** My son? Max is dead! Killed by a trigger-happy cop!

**Frank Simpson:** I wasn't talking Max. I was talking about your other boy. Nick

**Jack Fury: **…Nick?

**Frank Simpson:** Do not worry. He will be born and he will play a role more important than ever before. A protector. One that this world would need in the coming war

**Jack Fury:** War? What war? And what makes you think I have another son?

**Frank Simpson:** Don't worry, Fury. It will not happen soon. What you need to know is that in the future your son will encounter people with gifts so extraordinary that they are needed in the coming war that will unite all of us

**Jack Fury:** A war against who? The Chinese? The Soviets?

**Frank Simpson:** No, but your son will know one day

**Jack Fury:** Make sense, Simpson. What are you talking about!?

**Frank Simpson:** This

_Frank reached into his pocket and took out what appears to be an orange gem, which appears to be glowing_

**Jack Fury:** What is that?

**Frank Simpson:** This gem will play a part in this just as your son. Along with few other individuals he will meet

**Jack Fury:** …

**Frank Simpson:** Your time will come, and when your story ends his will begin-

**Jack Fury:** What the hell are you talking about? Nothing you said makes any sense!?

**Frank Simpson:** His fate has been written in stone, Fury. Your son will be a part of this, and I'm sorry that you will not live to see this. What I do expect from you Fury…is that you protect your boy with your life, and protect this gem with your life. Until the day has come for your boy Nick to put it to good use. He'll know what to do after that

**Jack Fury:** I don't understand

**Frank Simpson:** There is no need for you to at all So until then

_Frank then turn the gun on to his head as Fury was surprised by what he's about to do_

**Jack Fury:** Simpson don't!

**Frank Simpson:** May the spirit of We-Pi-Ahk watch over you, or all is lost

**Jack Fury:** NO DON'T!

(**_BANG_**)

_Without hesitation, Frank Simpson pull the trigger and the bullet pierced right through his head. Instantly killing him as the blood poured right out as his body fell to the ground, as Fury was shocked by what has happened as he approaches and watched over the body. However, he then turn his attention to the orange gem in Frank Simpson's hand as he picked it up. Looking at the glowing orange gem and was left feeling curious_

**Nick Fury:** …What are you? What is it that made you so important that it come to this? And you, Frank…What makes you think I would have a son? And would he really be important to you? And this…war?

* * *

_Few Hours Later _

_Fury's House_

_Inside the living room is an African-American woman on the couch while watching TV about Nixon's death_

**TV Reporter (on screen):** Breaking News! President Nixon has died from his wounds in Parkland Hospital after being shot in Dallas. It has also been reported that former Secretary of State Henry Kissinger has been arrested today by the FBI in ties to this murder, along with few of his associate. The FBI has also revealed that the shooter is non-other than Frank Simpson. A US Soldier who served at Vietnam. This marks a further dissatisfaction to the war in Vietnam. Already facing large amount of war crimes charges after the incident of a dozen Vietnam villages, which led to an uprising against US Soldiers. Vice President Charlton Heston has been sworn in and will address the nation this evening, but will be face with a perilous task, with the threat of border clash with China and incidents involving missing American citizens by local officers. The US military is also facing scrutiny involving its harsh actions against demonstrators. Reports of rioting in Los Angeles, Chicago Memphis. The National Guard is on high alert in the majority of the state of the union, several Democrats senators have appeal for calm. Observers believe that President Heston will call for a national unity government. Senator John Kennedy has declared that the country is facing its most serious crisis since the end of the America Civil War. On Wall Street the dollar falls into its lowest value since the depression era

_Jack Fury is seen entering his home and sees the woman on his couch. Revealing to be his wife, Nia Jones-Fury, who appears to be over ten years younger than him_

**Jack Fury:** Hey sweetheart

**Nia Jones-Fury:** Jack

_Nia gets up and embraces Jack, who hugs her tightly_

**Nia Jones-Fury:** Are you alright, Jack?

**Jack Fury:** After today…I don't know

**Nia Jones-Fury:** I can understand that. So is it true?

**Jack Fury:** Yeah. Nixon took a bullet in the head, and Kissinger is facing jail time

**Nia Jones-Fury:** …

**Jack Fury:** And after everything that's happen…I guess the fucker did deserved it

**Nia Jones-Fury:** You wish it was you who pulled the trigger?

**Jack Fury:** After what happen with our son, Max. Nixon won't be the only one in my sights

**Nia Jones-Fury:** So what will you do now?

**Jack Fury:** I have to get back tomorrow in sorting out some few things. The US Military and local law-enforcement would also need to be investigated for a possible abuse of power and killings of US citizens

**Nia Jones-Fury:** …

**Jack Fury:** Hey…I will get the bastard that killed our son. Count on it

_Fury reassures Nia as he went to the kitchen and grab a beer from the fridge. But then she speaks about something_

**Nia Jones-Fury:** …Jack…

**Jack Fury:** Yeah sweetheart?

**Nia Jones-Fury:** I hope it's a good time to tell you about something

**Jack Fury:** Is it good news?

**Nia Jones-Fury:** Yes…I'm pregnant

_Fury suddenly stood still after hearing this news that Nia is pregnant. Realizing that what Frank Simpson said to him about having a son is true_

**Jack Fury:** …W-What?

* * *

_Present Day_

_New York:_

_SHIELD Triskelion: Hallway_

_Walking down the hallway is Nick Fury, as he's with Carol Danvers as they discuss about today's matter_

**Nick Fury:** Any word about the Avengers?

**Carol Danvers:** They're currently engaged in a battle against AIM forces in Madripoor. There's no telling what is going on there, but we'll hear from them soon

**Nick Fury:** And Latveria?

**Carol Danvers:** They're having some trouble, but nothing that they can handle. Especially after the wedding involving Kristoff Vernard and Lucia von Bardas

**Nick Fury:** Still find it weird that it happened

**Carol Danvers:** After Doctor Doom's death, Latveria's position of power was left empty. Washington couldn't wait to get their hands on that part of the world. The von Bardas family were infact descendants of Royal Latverian Monarch, and the Vernard were key allies of the US administration. A marriage of the two did made sense

**Nick Fury:** Despite them being raised in the US and they're different age. How old are they again?

**Carol Danvers:** Regardless they've got what they've wanted. Isn't that what we've wanted?

**Nick Fury:** That maybe, but I doubt they will keep the country stable in their first year

**Carol Danvers:** That remains to be seen

**Nick Fury:** Anything else I should know about?

**Carol Danvers:** Members of congress and senate wanted to talk to you about our involvement in the middle-east

**Nick Fury:** I've already explain to them our actions there. I don't need to repeat myself

**Carol Danvers:** But we're talking about losing a permanent foothold in that part of the region

**Nick Fury:** Would it be worse having the population there at our throats that they would retaliate against us?

**Carol Danvers:** …No sir

**Nick Fury:** Then you know why it had to be shut down or else we'll have a problem. Plus I've never been a fan of Zionism

**Carol Danvers:** I know, sir. Still I just don't understand

**Nick Fury:** Don't take any second thoughts. Just keep me up to date if anything important comes up

**Carol Danvers:** …Yes sir

_SHIELD Triskelion: Fury's Office_

_Fury went inside his office and sits on his seats. Looking at the screen to see all that is happening. Seeing militant attacks from the Middle-East and Africa, the ongoing drug war in South America, and recently terrorist attacks in the US by a far-right group called the Watchdog. He then sees the news report involving the Avengers in Madripoor and starts wondering. Reaching towards his pocket and took out an orange gem while he starts to feel something in my head_

**Nick Fury:** God…My head. Why am I feeling this itch?

_Fury then held the orange gem in his hand as it starts to glow. As he now wonders what to do next_

**Nick Fury:** So then. Have you got anything to show me, or will you lead us all into ruin

_Using its power, the gem starts showing Fury anymore he wanted to know. Giving him some ideas of what to do next_

**Nick Fury:** …So…Guess I have to make a call then

* * *

_Somewhere in Queens_

_Parker Resident_

**Ben and May Parker:** Happy birthday, Peter

**Peter Parker:** Thanks you guys

**Mary Jane Watson:** Blow the candle, birthday boy

_In the home of the Parkers, Ben and May are seen throwing a birthday for their nephew, Peter, who turned 15 as he blew the candles off the cake_

**Peter Parker:** I appreciate it

**Ben Parker:** Well it would be something if there are more people coming to your birthday

**May Parker:** Ben

**Ben Parker:** Hey. I'm not trying to down the boy

**Mary Jane Watson: **At least you got us, and Gwen

**Peter Parker:** Heh. Yeah

**May Parker:** Speaking off, where is Gwen? Shouldn't she be here?

**Peter Parker:** Gwen said she's busy with some things, but said she'll come if there's spare time

**Ben Parker:** You mean her tutoring with Flash Thompson?

**Mary Jane Watson: **Well she is the smartest in class, and Flash is not much of a science guy

**Peter Parker:** You're right. Lucky it's not me that's tutoring him

**Mary Jane Watson: **Hah. That would be something. Wish Harry was here though

**Peter Parker:** Yeah. Me too

**Ben Parker:** Well now. Let's no frown now

**May Parker:** Yes. Let's enjoy ourselves

_The four started eating cake and are enjoying themselves. Playing some games and eating some snacks. While Ben and May are in the kitchen Peter and Mary Jane are in the hallway talking_

**Mary Jane Watson: **Well today was nice

**Peter Parker:** Yeah it is

**Mary Jane Watson: **But…Your face says otherwise

**Peter Parker:** …

**Mary Jane Watson: **Is something going on between you two?

**Peter Parker:** What you mean?

**Mary Jane Watson: **You and Gwen. Is everything okay?

**Peter Parker:** Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine

**Mary Jane Watson: **But today. It's like she's trying to avoid you

**Peter Parker:** I know what it looks like, but we're working on it

**Mary Jane Watson: **Because I'm really getting worried about you

**Peter Parker:** I appreciate it, but I'll be fine

**Mary Jane Watson: **…Okay

**Peter Parker:** …So…You and Harry?

**Mary Jane Watson: **Yeah, uh…We've just started dating right now

**Peter Parker:** Is it serious?

**Mary Jane Watson: **He and I just are seeing how this goes first from there

**Peter Parker:** That's good…I'm happy for you

**Mary Jane Watson: **Thank you, Peter

**Peter Parker:** …Mary Jane

**Mary Jane Watson: **Yeah, Pete?

**Peter Parker:** I…got to be honest with you. I-

(**_ding-dong_**)

_Suddenly, the doorbell rang. As Peter went to the front door and opens, which reveal to be Gwen Stacy standing with a present in her hand_

**Peter Parker:** Gwen

**Gwen Stacy: **Hey Peter. Happy birthday **_*smoosh*_**

_Gwen kissed Peter on the cheek_

**Peter Parker:** Is that?

**Gwen Stacy: **Yeah, here. A birthday present for you

**Peter Parker:** Thanks

**Gwen Stacy: **…

**Peter Parker:** So…you want to come in?

**Gwen Stacy: **Actually I'm here to just drop off your present

**Peter Parker:** What? Why?

**Gwen Stacy: **My parents wanted me to come to this meeting or something. Said it's important

**Peter Parker:** Oh…Well okay then

**Gwen Stacy: **Great. Well I'll see you soon

_Gwen walks off, while Peter starts speaking out_

**Peter Parker:** Hey Gwen

**Gwen Stacy: **Yeah, Peter?

**Peter Parker:** We're…okay. Aren't we?

**Gwen Stacy: **Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?

**Peter Parker:** Today when I tried to greet you. You just…walked away from me

**Gwen Stacy: **Oh…Well today…I have a lot of things in my mind

**Peter Parker:** You want to talk about it?

**Gwen Stacy: **No it's okay. I'll be fine. I'll call you later, okay?

**Peter Parker:** Alright…Just take care of yourself

**Gwen Stacy: **Bye

**Peter Parker:** And Gwen

**Gwen Stacy: **Yeah?

**Peter Parker:** …I love you

**Gwen Stacy: **…I love you too, Peter…See ya

_Gwen walked off as Peter went inside the house as Mary Jane speaks to him about it_

**Mary Jane Watson: **Was that Gwen?

**Peter Parker:** Yeah

**Mary Jane Watson: **Why didn't she come in?

**Peter Parker:** She said her parents are going somewhere and that she's joining them

**Mary Jane Watson: **Well that's a shame. I was hoping she would join us

**Peter Parker:** …So you want any more cake

**Mary Jane Watson: **Give me some yummy cake please

_Outside Parker House_

_While walking away from the house, Gwen looks at her phone and checks her message. Showing one coming from Flash Thompson, who is expecting to meet Gwen after visiting Peter at his birthday. Feeling a slight guilt that Gwen is seeing Flash behind Peter's back as she walks away_

**Gwen Stacy:** …Not just yet, Peter, but I'm sorry that it had to happen

_While away from the scene, an unknown figure is seen standing above one of the roof and looking at the Parker house_

**?: **…You are not ready yet, Peter. But you will be, and you will become what we need to save this universe

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here it is. The world that I will have the story set on.**

**As you can see I've taken some events and put my own spin on it. The WW2 one was however based on the "Ultimate Avengers" animated movie.**

**Here's the reason for this. What I like about the Ultimate Universe is that it sets in an alternate universe that is different from the 616 Universe, but the thing is that the other alternate Marvel Universe sometimes tend to have the same history. What I'm doing here is try to create a universe that has a completely different history altogether.**

**Like how the Civil War ended with the North completely winning and disbanded the Confederates, while preventing the further deaths and massacre of the Native American population, and prevent the rise of the KKK. How the assassination of Adolf Hitler gave rise to someone who is much worse then him that succeeded in killing off the gypsy, jews, disables, slavs, and homosexuals in Europe. How Richard Nixon turned America into a totalitarian state while staying in power for four terms and was assassinated(in the place of John. F. Kennedy). I would have gone farther, like how the French Empire is still in power, while Britain is now a Republic of Great Britain. How the Middle-East has closer ties with the Soviet Union. Or the 1953 coup in Iran never happened and became a democracy, but is at odds with Saudi Arabia. How South America is in a war on its own against corrupt regimes. How the "****League of Nations" is still operational as the "United Nation" was never formed. ****Or in this case, SHIELD is now an International Peace-Keeping Force as NATO was never formed.**

**That's something I only see on few Marvel titles, but not what you would expect**

**I've made the world this Peter Parker is now living in, and later you will see his adventures. More will be explained later**

**Please Review**


End file.
